Ketsueki Clan
The Ketsueki Clan '''is one of the strongest clans for their unhumanistic traits, refered to by many as "Vampires". The Ketsueki Clan currently resides strongly in the Hidden Rain Village. History The Ketsueki Clan was found at the beginning around 20 years after the start of the Naruto series. During the time of the Fifth Great Shinobi War, a rogue ninja from the Mist Village created a Kinjutsu that would allow him to have "eternal life." He would then roam from village to village, feasting on blood. The victims he bit would soon die, but arise from the grave a day later as a slave. He was finally taken out by Hyuuga, Rudolf. His minions were raged by this but soon decided to become one, soon becoming a Cult. In the next 5 years, the Ketsueki Organization was formed out of these ninja. These ninja were considered "The Counts." They were responsible for another mass-amount of Young-Children disappearing from villages randomly. The Organization was capturing kids to continue their ranks. They would grow them up along with them and teach them to drink the blood of animals. Then as a right of passing, if they were shown to be proven as an acceptable member to the organization, they would be enfused with a Fuuinjutsu. A technique created based off of the original; "The Vamp." This Fuuinjutsu, '''Banpaia Technique, fused them with the remaining bits of his blood, a tradition carried on which the small children accepted will slowly become paler and paler each day and their blood would fuse with Vamp. If they were not accepted, they would be killed on spot and showed as an example to others. Because of this, it started to bring about invincible Children with unknown powers everywhere causing mayhem. But unfortunately for the Organization, they eventually ran out of blood so the Count's had to use their own bloods. Eventually once they diminished it was up to the next generation, who had a mix up bloods. Because of the Dominant Blood in their system, as generations continued it became sudden that the Organization would slowly start to change. They no longer needed to grab random babies any longer, as they found that they could easily so birth a baby now that their blood is a hybrid of theirs and "The Vamp." As part of the ritual done at 8, even though they wouldn't have to give some of their blood anymore, they would still place some of their blood in-hopes of finding another "The Vamp" one day to lead them, an invincible Banpaia. After years or so, a Ketsueki, Icana decided it was time. Being the bravest of the group decided to orchestrate themselves into a Clan for mission hire within Ninja war-fare. This was great because it was the time of intense war. Ketsueki, Icana lead the Clan and with this he created 9 Different Seals. It was a surprising feat, the Fuuinjutsu actually being connected to the Ketsueki's own blood-traits. But it was truly his brother, Ketsueki, Icara that performed the amazing task. Icara with his powerful ideas created the Ketsueki's main form of warfare, Blood-Manipulation. With Ninjutsu he found himself able to shape the liquid, no matter how little, into forms easier to manipulate with. They both taught their Clans these amazing techniques, and eventually the Ketsueki Clan became known. It was feared during this time and many came to it hoping for Assassination. Because they merely wanted money, the assassinations were done and they killed ninja for what seemed to be no reason and no one could stop them. They were known as the "Blooded Knights" or even the "Crimson Crusades" because of all the blood-shed they caused. This feared many villages and there had been numerous attempts to destroy the clan. After the 5th time, the clan finally decided what the symbol of their clan would be. A tilted Crucifix. It was 230 years later into which they tried to orchestrate themselves back into Mist. They were considered a horrible clan, but also a poor one. They would roam the streets of Tea and because of their pale-white skin and sharp teeth done through traditions, they would be attacked as soon as they were seen. Only the young would be sent out to purchase things while the other Ketsueki Ninja would remain in the shadows of the Tea Village. Because of "The Thirst" they would roam out during the nights grabbing random people and biting them on the neck. This no longer killed anyone but because of a famous Ketsueki Ninja, Ketsueki Dracula, this began to cause a problem. Dracula began to bite on the same target over and over again until eventually they'd lose enough blood to die, feeding himself to get stronger. It was at this time region more and more began to despise the Ketsueki Clan because of their horrible deeds, and stereotype the clan. They only became further outcasts, thus Mist declined their offer already finding them too dangerous. The Ketsueki Clan, having no idea what to do began to look onto new hopes when a ninja arrived to them. It was the previous leader of Rain, Doug The Great. With opened arms, he accepted the clan members into his villages, always welcoming them into the village. Because of this, two of the Ketsueki Ninja became very most known. Ketsueki, Kinomi and Ketsueki, Phoenix. People began to have mixed emotions within Rain about these two ninja but they eventually grew into strong allies within the Rain village, up until about the point where Doug left for a small time and gave Amekoutei To Ketsueki, Phoenix. This was a great hit on the revolution, descrimination upon the clan being dropped. With this, Phoenix ordered the clan would stay with him within Rain, which Kinomi and him have been trying to perform for quite some time. No one had any thoughts otherwise. Abilities Vampyro Abilities Coming soon. Blood Manipulation Coming soon. Acidic Blood Coming soon. See also *Ketsueki Characters *Ketsueki Techniques *Ketsueki Items *Vamp Category:Clans